This invention relates to a novelty item and at the same time a utility item to be used as back scrubber, while taking a shower, without using your hands or another person to do the scrubbing.
When a person takes a shower, he or she has a problem of cleansing and soap scrubbing his or her back. Some use a back scrubber made of luffa or sponge with wooden or plastic handle or a snappy striped backing with luffa or sponge pads with looped hand-pulls or just a small hand towel to soap scrub their back. It is hard work and very inefficient. You may even pull your back muscle doing it.
The present invention is a personalized back scrubber. The housing, in any geometrical shape is made of plastic or of other similar material formed by injection molding or by other similar process. It has a replaceable super absorbent sponge attached to the housing using series of lines of small hook elements holding it firmly stable. The housing, with several suction discs made of plastic or rubber or of other similar material, is attached to the shower wall by pressing the housing with enough pressure to hold the housing firmly to the wall by suction. The user locates and adjusts the back scrubber to a position and height most comfortable to scrub his or her back at the right places with up and down, left to right movement of the back and body, at the same time control the pressure desired. Liquid bath soap may be applied on the sponge before using it. Even hard to reach portions of the back can be scrubbed, deep cleaning away dirt and excess oil, keeping the skin pores clean and smoother, which may improve blood circulation and making a person feel invigorated and tingly clean.
The housing has at least four suction discs on one side and on the other side, it is filled up with series of lines of small hook elements, enough to receive and hold the replaceable sponge firmly stable to the housing. The sponge has two kinds of scrubbing surfaces--regular and rough and is reversible. It can be cleaned, rinsed thoroughly and air-dried, so it will not grow mildew and bacteria. The sponge may be replaced every two to three months for maximum efficiency. The rough surface of the sponge will have different individual colors, so each member of the family and guests may have his or her own personalized color sponge to use exclusively for sanitary reasons. The housing is removable and transferable and may be replaced only when the suction discs fails to stick firmly to the wall.